Jealous Yesung
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: "Baby, aku merindukanmu.."/"bagaimana dengan fanservice yang belum selesai kau lakukan?"/"Ah... benar,Apa aku harus menciumnya secara langsung?"/"Kau tahu dia menyukaimu?"/"aku tidak mau mencium bibirmu lagi."/"Jadilah milikku selamanya Kim Jongwoon..."/Crack couple! YeWon-WonYe! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO SIDERS!


**Main Cast :** YeWon - WonYe

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnyaaaa~~~^^

**Genre : **Romance, Fluffy

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Yesung mengalami kecemburuan fatal karena skinsip yang dilakukan Siwon diatas panggung.

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC.

**Lagi-lagi cerita super ngebut karena terpengaruh rasa kangen YeWon yg sedikit terobati karena Daddy ke Mobit~~ ^_^.. **

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! ^^**

.

* * *

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**JEALOUS YESUNG, Because PAPER KISS?!**

**Happy Reading**

.

"Wonkyu!"

"Wonkyu?"

"Wonkyu!"

"ARRGGHHHH!" Namja manis yang duduk disofa sebuah apartemen itu histeris sembari melemparkan i-phonenya kesofa.

Mengacak surai hitamnya yang kini tidak sepanjang dulu dan mendengus kesal. Ini sudah beberapa jam ia tetap berada diapartemennya hanya untuk mencari berita terbaru dari seseorang yang beberapa hari ini tidak menemuinya.

"Kau kenapa hyungie? Besok kau ke mobit jam berapa?" seseorang bertanya dari balik dapur apartemen, sedang ia hanya melirik lalu fokus lagi kedepan seraya menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"Baru saja Sungjoon hyung mengirim pesan, katanya besok mau ke mobit untuk bertemu denganmu."

"..." masih tidak bergeming, seperti ia tidak mau membuka suara lagi karena terlalu emosi dengan kabar-kabar di supershow singapore hari ini.

Ia, Kim jongwoon atau yang akrab dipanggil Yesung memang mulai cemburu dengan apa yang ia baca ataupun lihat didunia maya setelah ia benar-benar vakum dari super junior karena menjalani wajib militernya.

Dan selama itu pula ia selalu menahan rasa cemburu setiap kali kekasihnya harus melakukan fanservice dengan member lain. Ia begitu merindukan fanservicenya dengan kekasihnya itu, moment yang sangat membahagiakan adalah ketika supershow 4 yang digelar tahun lalu.

Hampir disetiap konser besar mereka, Yesung selalu melakukan hal-hal romantis dengan kekasih tertampannya itu. Dan sekarang lihatlah! Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengomel dan marah-marah karena kekasihnya melakukan fanservice yang cukup membuatnya 'terbakar' yaitu berciuman dengan member lain walau dibatasi dengan sebuah kertas atau biasa disebut 'paper kiss'.

Siapa yang bisa menahan kecemburuan jika kekasihnya selalu seperti itu dengan member lain, walau nyatanya setiap konser itu berakhir, kekasihnya akan selalu menghubunginya dan meminta maaf, lalu menjelaskan bahwa fanservice yang kekasihnya lakukan hanyalah sebuah profesionalitas.

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Onixnya melirik kearah getaran ponselnya. Ia meraih kasar ponsel tersebut dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari kekasihnya. Ia menatap jam digital ponselnya masih menunjukkan pukul 11 malam waktu korea, dan itu artinya supershow yang digelar disingapore belum usai, namun ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu selalu menyempatkan diri menelpon atau mengirim pesan untuk sekedar mengatakan rindu.

_Baby, aku merindukanmu..._

Wajahnya sangat datar, seperti tidak tertarik dengan pesan yang ia baca saat ini. Setelah berpikir cepat, ia kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan balasan.

_Merindukanku eoh? Lalu bagaimana dengan fanservice yang belum selesai kau lakukan? Bukankah masih ada beberapa jam lagi sampai sushow kali ini selesai?_

Send.

Sedari menunggu pesan balasan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa, menutup matanya rapat-rapat berharap tidak mendapatkan jawaban menyakitkan dari kekasihnya itu.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Ia langsung membuka ponselnya lagi ketika merasakan getaran, dan matanya terbelalak lebar membaca apa yang tertera dipesan tersebut.

_Ah... benar, masih ada kurang lebih 1 jam lagi sebelum konser hari ini usai, aku harus lebih terlihat romantis dengannya bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu baby? Apa aku harus menciumnya secara langsung dan membuang kertas yang menutupi bibir kita berdua?_

1 menit ia terdiam.

2 menit ia berpikir keras.

3 menit ia mulai bergumam tidak jelas.

4 menit wajahnya mulai memerah seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

Hingga akhirnya 5 menit kemudian otaknya seperti meledak begitu saja...

"SIWON SIALAAAAAN!"

Dan jeritan nyaringnya sontak membuat sang dongsaeng yang masih berada didalam dapur terkejut setengah mati. Ia melihat hyungnya menunduk dan mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menyeramkan, seperti benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang yang berani menyentuhnya walau hanya seujung jari.

.

**_JEALOUS_YESUNG_**

.

Pagi ini terasa tidak berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya, setelah acara 'tidak mau merespon telpon atau pesan kekasihnya', ia kini mencoba mengalihkan moodnya kesemula.

Hari minggu dibulan July yang kembali membuatnya sesak jika memikirkan kembali ciuman kekasihnya dengan member lain yang juga menjabat sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yesung datang ke mobit untuk membantu orangtua dan dongsaengnya. Iapun dengan senang hati tanpa merasa lelah terus berdiri didepan meja kasir untuk menerima pesanan. Hanya saja yang berbeda disini adalah, ia tidak membawa ponsel kesayangannya, sangat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Hyung ponselmu bergetar terus, tumben sekali kau tidak bermain game huh?" Jongjin, dongsaengnya bertanya seraya menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan.

Sedang dirinya lagi-lagi hanya melirik sadis kemudian mengganti mimik wajahnya menjadi tersenyum ketika berhadapan langsung dengan pembeli dan fans yang datang dicafe barunya, mouse and rabbit.

Klinting...

Riuh-riuh suara gumaman yeoja-yeoja yang berada didalam cafe tersebut membuat Yesung dan Jongjin yang tadinya fokus pada pesanan pengunjung mengalihkan pandangan kearah seseorang yang berjalan mendekati.

Jongjin lebih dulu tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang datang, sedang Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian fokus lagi pada pesanannya, ia tahu bahwa ia adalah type namja yang pelupa hingga terkadang ia bisa salah memberi pesanan kepada costumernya sendiri.

"Sungjoon hyung, akhirnya kau datang, aku kira kau tidak jadi datang." Jongjin memeluk Sungjoon, aktor tampan sekaligus temannya yang juga dekat dengan Yesung.

sebenarnya dulu Yesung juga tidak seberapa dekat dengan Sungjoon, karena yang ia tahu, Sungjoon adalah teman Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior dan juga seseorang yang membuat moodnya memburuk setiap menggelar sushow di berbagai negara.

Dan sejak Kyuhyun mengenalkannya dengan Sungjoon, akhirnya ia mulai dekat dengan namja tampan itu. terkadang ketika Siwon benar-benar sibuk dan tidak bisa menemuinya, Yesung akan mengajak namja tampan itu untuk sekedar makan ataupun berjalan-jalan, menghilangkan penat karena 5 hari bekerja sebagai pelayanan publik wajib militer.

"Yesungie." Sungjoon melebarkan tangannya, dan Yesung langsung tahu apa maksud dari semua itu. sejenak ia meninggalkan meja kasir dan memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan?" tanya Yesung, kembali melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyerahkan urusan kasir kepada saudaranya yang juga bekerja disana.

"Ada, tapi aku sudah berjanji ingin menemuimu disini sebelum pembuatan filmku nanti." Yesung tersenyum, ia melihat juga seorang namja yang juga adalah teman Sungjoon berdiri dibelakang namja tampan itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia, Sungjoon, Jongjin dan teman Sungjoon memutuskan untuk duduk di smoking area yang berada juga didalam cafenya. Duduk disana untuk sekedar mengobrol dan membicarakan tentang film terbaru yang akan dibintangi Sungjoon, sahabatnya itu.

Seperti biasa, Yesung memutuskan untuk mengambil selca mereka berempat, menjadikannya kenang-kenangan dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menguploadnya di twitter.

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi berdua dengan Sungjoon keluar dari mobit dan meninggalkan sejenak Jongjin beserta appa dan eommanya dicafe mereka itu.

Benar-benar membiarkan ponselnya tidak terurus disebelah meja kasir.

.

**_JEALOUS_YESUNG_**

.

Akhirnya sore menjelang ketika ia kembali ke mobit sendirian dan masih melihat begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang dicafenya itu.

"Kau sudah kembali? Darimana saja hyung?" Jongjin bertanya setelah akhirnya membiarkan Yesung kembali memegang kendali meja kasir.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawabnya singkat, moodnya benar-benar belum kembali seperti semula.

Ketika melihat ia mulai bisa beristirahat, ia duduk dipojok tidak jauh dari meja kasir dan mengambil ponselnya, melihat begitu banyak panggilan masuk dari orang yang sama. Tidak bermaksud untuk menekan tombol redial, Yesung menghapus seluruh panggilan tidak terjawab dari orang tersebut.

Hari ini total ia tidak mau berbicara dengan kekasihnya, Choi Siwon.

Mengingat ini adalah hari minggu, saat dimana biasanya ia mengupload sebuah selca ataupun sekedar mengupdate twitternya, ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengupload selcanya bersama Sungjoon dengan kata-kata...

_Tornado Sungjoon hyung. Kelompok penyemangat berkunjung sebelum pengambilan gambar "I hear your voice" ^^fighting!_

Setelah benar-benar terposting, ia kembali membiarkan ponselnya disisi meja kasir. Hingga sekitar 1 jam kemudian, ada suara teriakan diluar cafenya. Ia memang sedikit penasaran namun karena didalam begitu banyak pengunjung yang mengantri, ia pun hanya bisa diam seolah-olah tidak tertarik dengan teriak-teriakan itu.

"Siwon oppa datang..." seorang pengunjung berbisik lirih namun samar-samar tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Yesung.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Dimana dia?"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap beberapa pengunjung yang berdiri didepannya. "Ada yang mau dipesan lagi?" tanyanya ketika dua orang yeoja yang ada didepannya terlihat sibuk dengan perbincangannya dan mengabaikan Yesung.

"KYAAA! SIWON OPPA!"

Dan seketika Yesung terjingkat kebelakang mendengar beberapa teriakan nyaring bersamaan dengan terlihatnya sosok yang membuat moodnya memburuk.

Sosok Siwon berjalan mendekatinya dengan pakaian simple khas seorang Choi Siwon. Celana pendek selutut, kaos sedikit ketat yang memperlihatkan otot-otot kekarnya berwarna abu-abu, serasi dengan celana yang digunakannya, sebuah topi hitam yang dipakai secara asal serta tidak lupa sandal jepit yang entah sejak kapan menjadi andalan Siwon.

Siwon masuk kedalam counter dan membungkuk ketika melihat Jongjin beserta Eomma Yesung ada disana. "Annyeong eomma, Jongjin-ah."

"Eoh? Siwon-ah, sejak kapan kau datang?" eomma Yesung mendekati Siwon dan memeluk namja tampan itu, benar-benar membiarkan Yesung masih berdiri membelakangi sosok Siwon.

"Baru saja, sedang ingin mengunjungi kekasihku eomma." Ia melirik kearah Yesung dan berseringai, tahu jika kekasihnya itu masih marah karena supershow kemarin.

"Ah benar hyung, lebih baik kau jelaskan semuanya, aku tidak suka melihat Jongwoon hyung terus seperti itu. dia seperti ingin membunuh siapapun yang berada disekitarnya." Kekeh Jongjin disambut tawa eommanya dan juga Siwon.

Sedang Yesung kembali melirik sadis kearah Jongjin seperti berkata 'How dare you kim jongjin!'

Siwon mengangguk paham, "Arraseo, aku mau bicara dulu dengan Yesung. bolehkan eomma?"

Sang eomma mengangguk dan tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon menarik tangan Yesung untuk dibawa kelantai dua, tempat smoking area yang juga biasanya menjadi private room Yesung jika sedang tidak ingin masuk dikeramaian para pengunjung.

Yesung tidak banyak menolak, ia mengikuti Siwon dan membiarkan tangan hangat kekasihnya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. "Duduklah baby."

Yesung yang menunjukkan wajah dinginnya duduk dikursi yang berada didalam smoking area, diikuti Siwon setelahnya.

"Masih marah heum?" tanya Siwon, bertopang dagu dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, menatap intens wajah Yesung yang ada disisi kirinya.

"..." Yesung tidak menjawab, ia mencoba untuk menatap kearah lain sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Baby-"

"Untuk apa datang kesini? Kau tahu, kau sudah mengganggu pekerjaanku Choi Siwon." Hanya tatapan sadis yang selalu ia luncurkan pada Siwon. Dan ia tahu sesadis apapun ia menatap Siwon, namja tampan itu tidak akan pernah takut kepadanya, bagaimana bisa Siwon takut jika tatapan yang menurut Yesung sadis, tapi menurut Siwon begitu terlihat lucu dan imut?

"Heum? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? aku benar-benar merindukanmu baby, oleh sebab itu aku kesini." Telapak tangan kirinya mengusap lembut pipi Yesung dan tanpa sadar Yesung memejamkan matanya, benar-benar merindukan kehangatan Siwon.

Tapi saat tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan,Yesung langsung menepis kasar tangan Siwon dan berdiri, "Jika kau benar-benar tidak ada pekerjaan, lebih baik kau pulang atau kau belajar untuk lebih pintar melakukan paper kiss di atas panggung."

Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya, jujur saja ia ingin tertawa dengan ucapan Yesung, melihat bagaimana sikap cemburu namja manis itu. "Tunggu!"

Siwon menahan pergelangan tangan Yesung, dan sontak namja manis itu menatap lagi kearah Siwon, dengan pandangan datar pastinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan selca yang kau upload di twitter satu jam yang lalu? Dengan siapa namanya? Choi... Choi Sungjoon?"

Yesung terkekeh pelan, menarik tangannya untuk tidak lagi digenggam Siwon, "Apa urusanmu huh? Terserah aku mau berfoto dengan siapa, kau saja bebas berciuman dengan orang lain."

Siwon benar-benar belum menyerah walau yang ia dapatkan dari Yesung adalah kalimat-kalimat dingin, ia tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tahu dia menyukaimu?"

Mata Yesung menyipit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, Sungjoon menyukaimu, apa kau tidak bisa mengartikan tatapannya?"

"Kau bahkan belum bertemu secara langsung dengan Sungjoon hyung, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan semua itu huh? Jangan sok tahu!" desisnya.

Siwon terdiam, memang benar yang dikatakan Yesung jika ia belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Sungjoon, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa namja itu menyukai kekasihnya.

Yesung tidak tahu jika dulu Siwon pernah melihat dirinya keluar bersama Sungjoon kesuatu tempat, namun Siwon memilih untuk membiarkannya karena ia percaya bahwa Yesung tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan namja lain.

Siwon menunduk dan tersenyum tipis, "Maaf..." ujarnya lirih.

Yesung tersentak, ia baru menyadari bahwa ucapannya tadi sedikit kasar, tangannya terkepal karena rasa bersalah melihat Siwon seperti ini, tapi baru saja ia berencana membuka suara, sebuah suara dari pintu smoking area membuatnya terdiam.

"Jongwoon hyung, ada paman Lee, kesinilah sebentar."

Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari ucapan Jongjin. Menatap sebentar kearah Siwon lalu bergegas keluar tanpa berucap satu katapun.

Siwon yang menyadari ketidak beradaan Yesung disisinya menoleh dan melihat Yesung berada diluar smoking area bersama beberapa orang dan juga keluarganya.

Awalnya ia mengernyit melihat apa yang ada disana, walau dibatasi oleh kaca penghubung dunia luar dan smoking area, namun Siwon dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Yesung duduk disalah satu kursi dengan kerabatnya yang tengah membawa bayi laki-laki. Siwon tidak seberapa jelas melihat bagaimana rupa dari bayi itu, tapi ketika Yesung berencana untuk menggendong sang bayi, ia seperti menatap sepintas kearah smoking area dimana Siwon berada, melihat namjachingunya duduk sendiri dan terus memandangnya.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, tidak sadar pula jika sedari tadi ia memegangi kaki dari bayi itu hingga akhirnya kerabatnya itupun menyerahkan sang bayi untuk digendong Yesung.

Yesung begitu bahagia ketika menggendongnya, ia mengecupi berulang kali pipi chubby sang bayi, terkadang meremas pipi yang sangat menggemaskan itu. ia begitu berbeda ketika sedang menggendong bayi itu, seperti aura keibuannya muncul secara perlahan.

Siwon membayangkan bagaimana jika ia mempunyai seorang anak hasil dari buah cintanya bersama Yesung, pasti anak itu akan terlihat begitu tampan dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi ia pun sadar bahwa Yesung seorang namja yang –mungkin- tidak akan mengalami hal-hal seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian ia tersadar saat Yesung sudah kembali menyerahkan bayi itu kepada eomma sang bayi. Siwon melihat namjachingunya mulai menuruni tangga dan berdiri lagi didepan meja kasir. Bukan ia merasa diacuhkan oleh Yesung, hanya saja ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah type pekerja keras yang tidak bisa duduk diam begitu saja.

Beruntung posisinya begitu strategis untuk melihat Yesung yang ada dilantai bawah, sedang ia masih berada dilantai dua smoking area. Tak henti-hentinya ia menatap sosok manis itu, bergumam tidak jelas karena ia terlalu bahagia dengan fantasynya sendiri.

'Kenapa kau bisa semanis itu Yesungie?' ia menopangkan dagunya sekali lagi, obsidiannya tidak pernah lelah menatap Yesung yang terus bergonta-ganti mimik wajah ketika melayani pelanggan. 'Bagaimana jika aku menikahimu sekarang juga?'

Glup_

Ia tersadar dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia gumamkan. Buru-buru Siwon mengacak rambutnya kasar dan terkekeh. Benar-benar frustasi karena ia sudah tergila-gila namja pemilik suara emas itu, Yesung.

.

**_JEALOUS_YESUNG_**

.

Yesung tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika melayani seorang yeoja didepannya, bukan karena ia sedang pusing ataupun tidak enak badan, tapi karena ia merasa terus menjadi pusat perhatian seseorang diatas sana.

Sesekali ia melirik keatas sana dan melihat Siwon tersenyum manis kepadanya, dan itu semakin membuatnya gugup.

"Oppa, aku hanya memesan satu, kenapa kau memberiku dua?" seorang pelanggan berbicara ketika Yesung tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Eungh... benarkah? Ah maaf.. baiklah itu hadiah untukmu." Ia tersenyum dan membiarkan pelanggannya pergi setelah sebelumnya meminta untuk berjabat tangan.

Yesung memutuskan untuk kembali kelantai atas tempat dimana Siwon berada, duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja. Merebahkan kepalanya ditumpukan tangannya itu.

"Kenapa? Salah lagi?" tanya Siwon yang memang sudah mengerti arti dari sikap Yesung yang seperti itu.

Yesung hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap kearah Siwon. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan baby, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan?"

"Huh?" Yesung mengangkat kembali kepalanya, "Aku masih marah padamu Choi Siwon, jadi jangan harap aku bisa tersenyum kepadamu."

Siwon menghela napas panjang kemudian mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat. Ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru dan melihat beberapa kerabat dan teman artisnya yang berada dicafe itu sedang mengambil selca dengan memakai kacamata keluaran terbaru Y-style.

Yesung tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum tipis, ia menatap Siwon seraya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"M...mwo? ke...kenapa menatapku seperti itu baby?" tanya Siwon, memang aneh ketika melihat perubahan sikap namjachingunya itu, sangat drastis dari sikap dingin menjadi manis seperti ini.

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku bukan?" nadanya terdengar seperti sedang merajuk, Siwon sendiri hanya bisa meneguk salivanya susah. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu kau harus berpose dengan menggunakan kacamata terbaru Y-sytle seperti mereka." Yesung menunjuk dua orang yang ada dipojok ruangan.

Siwon mendesah pelan, lagi-lagi harus dijadikan bahan jualan toko kekasihnya itu, tapi walau begitu Siwon sangat senang karena ia bisa membantu mempromosikan kacamata yang menurutnya keren.

Namjachingunya itu memang berbakat dalam bidang berdagang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi setelah itu kau harus ikut denganku." Memberikan penawaran kepada Yesung yang kini mengernyit bingung. "Hanya berjalan-jalan baby, kau mau kan?"

Namja manis itu menggembungkan pipinya, berpikir cukup lama hingga akhirnya mengangguk, berjabat tangan dengan Siwon. "Deal!"

.

**_JEALOUS_YESUNG_**

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Kemana harus cepat-cepat seperti ini jalannya!" Yesung menghentakkan tangannya kasar ketika Siwon terus menarik tangannya, walau ia sudah menyetujui permintaan Siwon untuk menemani berjalan-jalan, tapi sebenarnya ia masih menyimpan rasa kesal pada namjachingunya itu.

Siwon tidak mengajak Yesung masuk kedalam mobil sportnya, melainkan berjalan kaki untuk sampai disebuah taman tidak jauh dari mobit, cafenya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Yesung memijat tangannya yang mungkin terasa sakit, ia memutuskan untuk memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang sangat ia rindukan itu. sudah hampir 1 minggu ia tidak bertemu dengan Yesung karena jadwalnya yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Aku merindukanmu baby!" bisiknya.

Sedang Yesung melepas paksa pelukannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, "Kenapa harus ditempat seperti ini kau mengatakannya!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tadi sudah menyetujui jika aku berpose sesuai keinginanmu, kau akan menemaniku berjalan-jalan."

"Tapi aku masih merasa sangat-amat-kesal kepadamu Tuan Choi!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Siwon tertawa, mengacak surai Yesung, "Karena paper kiss yang aku lakukan dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau percaya aku melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh?"

Yesung melemparkan pandangan kearah lain, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Entahlah, mungkin saja iya."

"Kau bodoh!" Siwon memukul pelan kepala Yesung, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan memukul karena ia sebenarnya berencana mengacak surai hitam itu.

"Mwo?"

"Iya, kau bodoh!"

"Choi Siwon!" Yesung menghentakkan sekali kakinya.

Siwon berseringai, membiarkan Yesung masih menatap garang kearahnya, "AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU KIM JONGWOON!" serunya tiba-tiba. Dan Yesung langsung membelalakkan matanya sempurna,ia membungkam bibir Siwon dengan telapak tangan mungilnya.

Bagaimana jika orang-orang mengetahui ada dua member Super Junior berada ditaman itu?

"Tutup mulutmu Siwon! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu hah!"

"Cerewet, ini mulutku Kim Jongwoon, jadi terserah aku mau berteriak atau tidak itu urusanku." Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish... jinjjaaaaa! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Yesung mengacak sendiri surai hitamnya, frustasi menghadapi Siwon.

Ia lantas menatap tajam kearah Siwon seraya menekan-nekan hidung mancung Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dan ingat tuan Choi Siwon yang terhormat! Aku tidak lagi merindukanmu."

"Baby sudahlah, jangan cemburu seperti itu." Siwon mencubit kedua pipi Yesung yang tidak se-chubby dulu, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir kissable itu.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu. Hanya..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, mulai bingung bagaimana ia harus melengkapi kalimat terakhirnya, ia tidak cemburu? Benarkah?

"Hanya apa heum?" tangan Siwon mengangkat dagu Yesung agar saling bertatapan.

"..." Yesung hanya bisa meneguk salivanya susah, jika sudah seperti ini, ia mulai tidak tahu harus bagaimana, obsidian dan senyuman Siwon seperti meluluhkan seluruh emosinya, menghancurkan kemarahan yang sempat mencuat dihatinya.

"Hanya tidak suka? Hanya tidak mau mengatakan kau cemburu karena kau terlalu egois mengakui perasaanmu?"

"YA! Aku tidak egois!" serunya, menjauhkan tubuh Siwon darinya dan duduk dikursi panjang dibawah sebuah pohon besar.

Siwon melangkah mendekat, memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipaha Yesung yang tertutupi celana. Menatap dari bawah tiap lekuk wajah manis namjachingunya.

"Ne, aku tahu kau tidak egois, hanya saja kau terlalu malu untuk mengatakan jika sebenarnya kau cemburu, benar bukan?"

"Tutup mulutmu Choi Siwon!" bibirnya tidak berhenti mengerucut, ia menatap kesal wajah tampan dibawahnya.

"Aku akan diam setelah kau memberiku ini." Siwon menunjuk-nunjuk bibir tipisnya. Tanda bahwa ia ingin sebuah ciuman dari bibir yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Dimimpimu, karena aku tidak mau mencium bibirmu lagi."

"Mwo?" Siwon melebarkan matanya, terlihat bahwa saat ini ia tengah berakting marah. "Kau tidak mau menciumku?" ketusnya dingin.

Yesung mengangguk polos seraya menunduk, semua itu adalah bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak mau lagi mencium bibir tipis Siwon, bibir yang begitu sexy dengan hiasan philtrum diatasnya. Oh... sungguh Yesung sangat mencandui bibir itu.

Siwon bangkit dan duduk disebelah Yesung, tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia menarik tengkuk Yesung untuk mendekat kearahnya dan membungkam bibir tipis itu.

Awalnya Yesung yang terkejut mencoba memberontak, apalagi mereka tengah berciuman didepan umum walau memang jarang ada beberapa orang yang lewat disekitar mereka.

Ciuman lembut yang hanya ia rasakan ketika Siwon menciumnya, berbeda saat ia berciuman dengan first kissnya dulu ketika SMA.

Ciuman yang sangat memabukkan, yang berawal dari kecupan lembut dan akhirnya berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Tangan Siwon menuntun tangan mungil Yesung untuk melingkar dilehernya, kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak membelai dan semakin menekan kuat tenguk Yesung, sedang tangan kirinya melingkar possessive dipinggang ramping namjachingunya.

Suara desahan lirihpun terdengar lolos saat Siwon berhasil menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam gua hangat Yesung, "Eungh..."

Namja manis itu terasa begitu menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Siwon, terlihat sekali saat kedua onixnya sudah bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. bibirnya pun tidak lagi diam, namun mulai sedikit demi sedikit membalas lumatan namjachingunya.

Siwon tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya, ia semakin memiringkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk ikut menutup mata, menikmati sesi ciuman yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia lepaskan. Sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya merasa disurga walau hanya sebatas ciuman.

Yesung yang tadinya hanya diam dan hanya bergerak pada bibir kini mulai resah, tubuhnya bergerak kecil dengan tangannya yang berusaha memukul-mukul dada Siwon. ciuman lama ini membuat paru-parunya serasa menyempit.

Merasakan panas dan sesak didalam tubuhnya, dengan kuat Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Saliva keduanya terlihat disemua sudut bibir mereka. Dan Yesung, namja manis itu mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu, berbeda dengan Siwon yang benar-benar master dalam berciuman.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau lagi mencium bibirku, tapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya baby." Siwon berseringai tipis, memaksa Yesung untuk menunduk karena malu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya."

"Geuraeyo?" Siwon berpura-pura terkejut, membentuk tanda O dengan bibirnya. Hingga tanpa diduga, bibir Yesung kembali menyapu bibir tipisnya.

Dan saat ini bukan hanya itu saja yang terjadi, sosok manis Yesung duduk menyamping dipangkuan Siwon sembari melingkarkan tangannya kembali dileher Siwon. dan saat ini ia mencoba untuk mendominasi ciuman kedua mereka ditengah umum.

"Eungh..."

Tapi bukan Siwon namanya jika ia menyerahkan dominasi ciuman mereka pada sosok uke dihubungan mereka, lidahnya berhasil membelit lidah Yesung hingga desahan merdu namjachingunya terdengar lagi.

Yesung melepas paksa ciuman mereka seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Masih dengan posisi, melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon dan duduk menyamping dipangkuan namjachingunya.

"Jangan lagi menyerahkan bibirmu pada orang lain." Ujarnya seraya menyentuh bibir dan philtrum Siwon, jujur ia begitu kesal jika bibir yang begitu ia sukai harus dirasakan juga oleh orang lain.

"Hanya bersikap profesional baby, bukan aku yang menginginkannya. Jika aku mau, aku ingin berciuman secara langsung tanpa ada kertas yang menghalanginya didepan semua orang, tapi itu hanya denganmu."

"Tapi untuk dua tahun kedepan aku tidak bisa ikut konser itu, dan artinya-"

Siwon menyahut, "Aku hanya perlu berpura-pura saat diatas panggung, dan aku tidak akan berpura-pura ketika aku menggandengmu didepan umum seperti ini ataupun saat kita konser diatas panggung, karena nyatanya orang-orang tahu bahwa..." Siwon tersenyum sejenak, memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"YeWon is REAL!" Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Setelah tersenyum sembari menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancung keduanya, bibir merekapun kembali terpaut rapat, seperti sebuah magnet yang tidak akan pernah terpisah apapun yang terjadi.

.

**_JEALOUS_YESUNG_**

.

"I love you..." bisik Siwon ditelinga Yesung, meniup perlahan daun telinga namja manis itu.

Yesung memang merasa bergidik dengan tiupan napas Siwon ditelinganya, tapi toh ia begitu menyukai apa yang Siwon lakukan.

Yesung kemudian menoleh kesamping dimana Siwon kini menyandarkan dagunya dibahu sebelah kanan tubuhnya, "I love you more..."

"Jadilah milikku selamanya Kim Jongwoon..." Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang berposisi dibelakang tubuh Yesung, kini mereka tengah berada dirumah pribadi Siwon yang memang sengaja dibangun namja tampan itu untuk tempat tinggalnya nanti bersama Yesung.

Yesung memutar tubuhnya, kembali menatap Siwon, mengecup sekilas bibir namjachingunya itu, "Nanti setelah kau menyelesaikan wajib militermu, segera bawa aku mengucapkan janji suci didepan altar, didepan Tuhan, didepan ELF dan didepan semua orang didalam ataupun diluar gereja."

"Aku berjanji." Siwon mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan langsung disambut hangat oleh jari kelingking Yesung.

"Yakso!" mereka tersenyum bahagia, menautkan lagi bibir mereka seperti tidak peduli dengan rasa lelah dan kantuk karena seharian ini berada diluar rumah.

Dan malam itupun berubah sempurna, sesempurna cinta mereka berdua walau terkadang ada suatu badai yang menghadang.

Yesung memang terkadang masih cemburu dengan fanservice yang dilakukan Siwon diatas panggung apalagi saat ini ia tidak bisa terus memantau apa yang dilakukan Siwon, tapi ia percaya bahwa kekasihnya itu hanyalah miliknya.

Dan Siwon hanya akan benar-benar menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya kepada Yesung, ya... hanya untuk Kim Jongwoon yang saat ini tengah menjalani wajib militer.

Cinta mereka memang tidak bisa diukur dengan jari ataupun dalamnya lautan, karena yang bisa mengukur cinta mereka adalah diri mereka sendiri.

Siwon dan Yesung, pasangan yang begitu romantis dimanapun berada, pasangan yang membuat semua orang cemburu walaupun mereka merupakan pasangan sejenis. Tapi semua itu tidak menjadi masalah karena memang keduanya saling mencintai dan saling memiliki.

Bukankah begitu... YeWon Shipper? ^~^

.

**END**

.

* * *

Selesai! ^_^ FF dadakan yang aku buat karena terlalu bahagia sekaligus galau karena gak bisa ikut 'limit/spazzing' di twitter bareng para anak-anak YeMom dan WonDad.

Bagaimana? Aneh ya? Atau kurang fluffy? Atau malah ada yang minta enceh -_- ?

Cukup disini aja ne ^~^ soalnya aku cuma baca dikit fanacc malam kemarin (7-7-13) dimana Siwon daddy datang ke mobit ngunjungi Yesung Mommy horaaay \^0^/

Moga gak terlalu mengecewakan buat kalian yang baca.

Yang udah baca wajib comment ne ^~^, jebal hargai author yang udah nulis susah payah hehehe~~~

Akhir kata... YEWON IS REAL!

Leave a comment #hugs


End file.
